


The Lovers Of Pompeii

by crimsoneternal



Category: Pompeii (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoneternal/pseuds/crimsoneternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at me" he told her as the fire came raging. They could feel the heat but she looked into his eyes as he said "just me"  and so before the fire consumed them he kissed her with every fibre of his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovers Of Pompeii

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> Ok so i just saw Pompeii and wow i was really inspired by this movie. It was so sad yet so perfect that i just couldnt help myself and write a fic about it. Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> I do not own any rights to the film or the charectors involved.

Death would imminent. There would be no denying it. Death was coming to all that stood in its path and it would sweep its flamed hand over every boy ,man, woman and child, Slaves and noble daughters.   
There was no out running their fates no matter how hard they tried to convince themselves that they would make it out.   
After everything that he had endured, spending his adult life as a slave, fighting for his life across the world in dusty sandy arena’s as a trained gladiator for the nobles entertainment, this was where his life was about to end. In Pompeii, victims of the great mount Vesuvius and its fiery wrath. Every day he had to fight for his life. Every waking moment he treated like it was his last day on the earth. He knew not of the taste of freedom. Such a heart filled with turmoil and revenge. He was a warrior. A gladiator. he knew not the taste of peace.  
But in his last moments now as the cloud of fiery fury burned its way towards them, With her in his arms. Shaking from fear and exhaustion he saw in her eyes her bravery. She was a petite nobles daughter. A fragile being. But even now as he looked into her eyes and she looked into his did she not break. For she was strong. And that’s what he loved about her. He had never told her that he loved her. There had been no time. So many battles and so much war and so much bloodshed had erupted once the mountain Vesuvius opened its fiery mouth and spat out the lava that would destruct the once home of Pompeii. Death had occurred so soon and along with it it brought pain and grief but above all it brought madness. But even though she knew her fate was sealed she refused to be driven mad by the sight that was unfolding before them now. Such bravery, Such a strong heart.  
The wounds that had Been inflicted upon them as they ran for their lives through the destructing streets of Pompeii bled and wept. They had made it out to the south hills and out of the ruins of the city but they were not free, Fire moved ever faster towards them as they stood unmoving from the spot. They had made it out of the city on horseback but the horse grew afraid and reared throwing them from its back onto the grass. He had clambered up and told her that she must ride to her freedom. The horse could not carry the weight of two. But she refused and stood firm as she told him that she would not leave him and chased the horse away in her defiance. After all they had been through she would not leave him to face his end alone. And that’s when he had pulled her to him. His strong arms encircling her in a tight embrace. She was breathing quick. Her fear was strong. She turned her eyes to rage of the mountain. A gigantic black cloud encased The fire inside. It neared and neared. Her eyes Widened in fear and he saw as she gasped. Instantly his hand rose to her face and turned her face towards him. "Look at me" he told her as the fire came raging. They could feel the heat. But she looked at him Into his eyes as he said  
"just me" he knew it was coming. Knew it was the end and so before the fire consumed them he kissed her with every fibre of his soul still trying to protect her and make her safe even as they were engulfed in smoke and fire.   
The great tragedy of Pompeii will always be remembered and with it the two ashen corpses entwined in a lovers embrace will remain even to this day. A hero and his lover. The lovers of Pompeii..


End file.
